Of tricks and letters
by cheshire-bird
Summary: This is basically the story of the trickster's biggest trick and how the apocalypse really ended. Gabriel has a plan, Sam goes along with it and Dean … well, Dean still doesn't understand why anyone would trust the trickster. Sam on the other hand finds the perfect reason to do so. Just something I came up with after watching Season 5 again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

First things first: this is slash, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read this.

Secondly, I'm not a native speaker so there might be some mistakes concerning spelling or grammar. Sorry about that, I've tried my best...

Oh and there are spoilers for Season 5, of course.

Well, I hope you'll like this story and of course it would be great if you'd review. =)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„So you are just going to leave me here? For ever?" Gabriel asked disbelievingly, shifting uncomfortably in the ring of burning holy oil.

„Oh, I'm sure you will figure something out," Dean said coldly, already turning to leave.

Castiel and Sam both gave Gabriel a disappointed look, they knew that Dean had been right with what he had said. Maybe they had expected too much from an angel that had pretended to be a trickster for who knows how long.

As they stood outside the building, with the trapped archangel inside, gathered around the Impala, the mood had dropped to a new low.

„You know, I wish we still were in a TV show," Dean finally said, opening the door on the driver's side.

„Yeah, me too," Sam agreed.

The brothers were about to get into the car, as Castiel spoke for the first time since they had left the building.

„What about Gabriel?" the angel asked uncomfortably. "He won't be able to get out without a little help."

They hesitated and shut the car's doors again. Sam looked at his brother, unsure what his reaction would be, but Dean only sighed.

„Why should we care? He is not going to help us, so we can at least stop him from getting in our way," the older Winchester said.

„He brought me back, maybe we should give him something in return." Castiel suggested, like he was merely stating a fact.

„Yeah, right," the older Winchester brother snorted. "So what do you suggest? Walking back in there and extinguish the fire certainly won't end well for us." If Gabriel was angry, it was very likely that the situation would get very dangerous for the three of them. They all knew that.

„I don't think he'll hunt us," Castiel said confidently. Sam knew, though, that Dean still wasn't convinced. They could go on about this topic for hours, unless someone interfered. In this case this someone had to be Sam.

„Guys, stop, I'll take care of it, okay," Sam interrupted them, already knowing what he would do, although he wasn't sure it was that much of a good idea.

„How?" Dean asked, obviously irritated by his brother's interjection.

„I'll switch on the sprinkler system, that will give me time to get away."

Dean seemed to contemplate Sam's shortly outlined plan. „I'm not sure whether that is a good idea," he finally announced sceptically.

„Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Sam said, trying to sound more convinced than he actually was. Castiel seemed to notice that and quickly interfered. „It's not a bad idea."

Sam nodded and gave his brother a reassuring look. „It's settled then. Just go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

That one obviously caught Dean off guard. For a moment it seemed like the older brother was going to argue, but he stayed silent.

„Okay, but I'll wait just down the road and if you are not there in twenty minutes I'll return and look for you," Dean finally said. "May God help you, if you get us trapped in TV land again!"

Sam gave a tiny smile and replied: „Of course, I'll be careful."

Dean watched his brother turn towards the building again and as Sam started walking, he called after him: „Yeah, just keep in mind, that messing with the angels never worked well for us."

The older Winchester knew that he had to trust his brother more often, or at least pretend to, but it was hard, especially when the angels were concerned. All those Tuesdays Sam had to suffer and the punch in the balls, certainly were not a good basis for dealing with a trapped angel. Dean didn't worry about Gabriel, though, he was only concerned about his brother. He hoped that Sam was smart enough to not fuel the pissed off angels mood any further.

* * *

Sam found Gabriel to be still standing in the same spot, they had left him in. Well, with the circle of burning oil around him there was not much space left for him anyway, but the angel seemed to not have moved at all. His face displayed a mix of confusion, loss and sadness, which surprised Sam, because he would have expected anger instead.

The creaking of the door announced the Winchester's presence and Gabriel instantly changed his whole posture. A mocking smile and a pretentious expression grew on his face, as he straightened up.

„Sam," he said with obviously faked cheerfulness. „' didn't think you would return."

Sam shook his head slightly. He was fed up with pretending, but he decided to go for a slow approach, because he wanted to have neither a pissed off nor an angry archangel at his hands.

„We are not going to leave you here, bound for ever," the younger Winchester said.

„Why, Sammy, I didn't think you would care," Gabriel smirked sarcastically. Oh, how Sam hated this faking attitude! But if that was the only way to reach the angel, he would go along with the game by copying Dean.

„Careful there, lord of the wings, I haven't let you out yet."

Gabriel's brows furrowed, as he heard those words. „Lord of the wings? Nice one, you are getting better, must be my talent rubbing off on you."

„Yeah, sure." Sam answered flatly. "Anyway, why would you want the apocalypse? Wouldn't that ruin your little witness protection program?"

That one certainly hit a sore point. Gabriel's face darkened and he dropped the annoying smile. The proud posture vanished and was replaced by a resigning one. Silence filled the room for several moments, until Sam thought the angel wasn't going to say anything at all.

„You know, this has been going on for so long now," Gabriel finally said. "As I've said, I just want this to end. No matter what the outcome will be, at least it'll be over."

The tiredness in those words was clearly noticeable and Sam couldn't help but feel for the former trickster. He knew what it was like to be caught in a situation that seemed to be going on for ever, no matter how much you tried to get out. All things considered Sam and Gabriel were alike in that respect, they both had tried to escape and they both had failed, because their past had finally caught up with them. For Sam it had been Dean standing in his flat in the middle of the night, for Gabriel it was the apocalypse.

„Look, I know what that is like, you know. Trying to escape your own family, because you just can't stand the fighting anymore. But this is different, it isn't just about one family anymore! Would you really sacrifice earth for this little fight between your brothers?"

Sam watched the angel's reaction carefully, hoping to have achieved at least a bit of a breakthrough. Gabriel stood in the circle of fire, observing the hunter with an intense stare. It felt like the trickster's eyes were burning a hole into his head. What the other was thinking, was impossible to detect, though.

As the reply finally came, it was not what Sam had expected. „Listen, kid, I'm fed up with this! I don't care anymore!"

„That can't be true," Sam instantly argued. "Earth is your playground, you have been hiding here for who knows how long. Do you really want all that to be gone? I can imagine how fed up with all this you must be, but that's no excuse for just standing back and let your brothers trash this planet!"

Another minor pause followed, during which Gabriel once again seemed as if he wanted to say something else than what he actually said in the end.

„There is nothing I can do about it! One does not simply step up to my brothers and tells them to go and settle their childish fight somewhere else!"

„Then try, it's the least you can do," Sam urged, sensing that he was making some progress. The angel had only said that he thought it unlikely to succeed, not that he could not or didn't want to.

„What for?" Gabriel shot back. "And so you know, the least I can do is nothing and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

„If that's what you want..." It felt like arguing with a child! But Sam had been through several childish arguments with his brother already, so he had a clue how to deal with that. "...well, so be it, I don't give a damn. You just should keep in mind, that we really could have used your help, to save humanity, this whole planet even. But if you are too afraid, I can understand."

„The whole planet, or just your precious little family?" Gabriel lashed out, like a wounded animal. "Face it Sam, you can pretend to be a humanist but in reality you would send humanity to hell, if that was needed to save your brother."

Sam decided that this was enough progress for one day and he should stop, before the trickster got really pissed. After all this was about planting an idea in his head, not making him hunt Sam down.

„At least I'm not doing it to save nothing, but my own ass."

Gabriel looked like he had just been kicked in the ribs. Good, Sam thought, the angel certainly had deserved that final blow.

Sam turned and switched on the sprinkler system, mostly to keep the trickster from replying. This was the moment to leave, get away, while the angel was still bound. Still the younger Winchester couldn't resist to have one final look at the disappointing archangel, although that was not a part of his original plan.

Gabriel stood in that circle of fire, water pouring down on him, an awfully miserable look on his face. The angel looked so lonely and left behind, like a kicked puppy, it made Sam feel a pang of sympathy for him. He tried to tell himself, that the angel had brought this upon himself, but he couldn't help it, he felt bad for him, mostly because he knew what it felt like to be caught in such a messed up family.

Just as he was already halfway through the door, Sam remembered something and turned around again. Gabriel looked up again, as he noticed the other hesitation, a wee bit confused this time.

„Genital herpes, really?" the hunter could hear himself ask skeptically. He wasn't sure why he brought that topic back up again.

Gabriel grinned back at the Winchester brother. „It was very amusing. For me, that is."

„Yeah, reminds me of the prank war I once had with my brother," Sam replied, catching himself feeling relieved to see the annoying smile return to the trickster's face.

„Great, compare me to your brother, that's nice."

"There are certainly worse persons I could compare you to," Sam laughed, before adding "Just remember, that I trust you to make the right decision." and left the building. He had to leave now, before he could develop anymore sympathy for the angel. Dean was right, messing with the angels was not getting them anywhere and including another one to the angels-to-worry-about-list wasn't going to help either.

Damn it! Sam had liked the trickster, as he had first met him. He had been the only "monster" Sam had ever met, that wasn't all evil, there had been a strange kind of logic behind the things he did. It was strange, but he had considered the cheeky creature to be cute in a way, with that handsome smile and his easy attitude... That had been a long time ago, though, long before the trickster had started dragging him through one horrible Tuesday after another and just one even more terrible Wednesday.

Now it was better to consider the angel nothing more than a possible ally, Sam told himself, the only problem was, that he had yet to make himself believe it as well.

* * *

Gabriel stayed where he was, even after the fire had burned down, for several hours. He didn't know where else he should go and in fact it didn't really matter. Sam trusted him? It had been a long time since someone had actually put faith in him. What a strange feeling that was. But it had to be a trick, right? The Winchesters were trying to trick him, trying to make him one of their tools! Still, the doubts wouldn't leave him. What if it was not a trick? What if there actually was someone who hadn't given up on him, yet? It was a shame that this someone had to be his evil brother's vessel!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hey, thanks for all the nice feedback. I'm glad you like the story so far and hope it will remain that way. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean left the car and walked back towards the hotel, leaving the archangel behind in the Impala. There were more important things he had to worry about, than a disappointing, scared angel!

Gabriel fell back into the back seat of the Impala, closing his eyes for long moments. There was a strange kind of comfort this car offered. So much history and feeling of belonging were saved in it. He couldn't resist letting it envelop him, soothing his troubled mind. The wish to become part of this car's history rose up within the angel and he gulped painfully. When had he last felt so lonely? Oh, right, as he had left heaven of course!

Gabriel got up again, knowing that he had to do something, although he still hadn't decided what. He really didn't want to go back in there, letting the gods do all kinds of evil stuff to him, because he knew they would. Least of all, did he want to face his brother, neither of them. Even if he actually could stand a chance against Lucifer, he still wasn't sure if he could stand killing one of his brothers. Can't or won't, wasn't that what Dean had asked? Won't! That would have been the answer. Dean probably knew, because he would certainly not take it well to be asked to kill Sam either.

Damn! If Gabriel could just think of something to do that wouldn't force him to either abandon everyone or kill his own brother!

Still the archangel was very aware that he had to do something about this messed up situation, or the hotel would soon become a slaughterhouse for pagan gods, and only one Winchester would leave that building, the other would be nothing more than a meat suit for a pissed angel with a serious problem of controlling his own temper.

This was not the place the final showdown would take place, but those fools in there were having a good go at making it one. And worst of all, running away had ceased to be an option a few seconds ago, because Gabriel could already sense his evil brother's presence nearby.

* * *

Gabriel appeared next to Dean, instantly pressing the DVD into his hands, catching the older Winchester off guard.

„Guard this with your life!" he ordered, hoping that the human would be smart enough not to loose it, like they tended to do when it came to valuable objects.

Giving this to Dean was not what the angel had originally planed, but Sam was not within his reach. For Gabriel it seemed like the distance between them was meters wide. Even if he could reach over to the younger Winchester, how strange would that seem? Crossing the gap between them, which was filled with Dean, would look completely stupid and suspicious.

The angel stood up from behind the table and flung Lucifer halfway across the room. That must have looked good for the bystanders, but in reality it was only luck, caused by catching the other angel off guard.

Gabriel reached down to help Kali stand up. There was something else he had wanted to do, he knew it, the trick was to remember what it was... Oh, right, his excuse for caring!

Kali, the symbol for the dying world of the pagan gods, was also his main excuse in this. Get the Winchesters out of this building, by giving them somebody to protect. He was really getting the hang of how to deal with them! Too bad there would not be many more chances to use this new skill.

„Get her out of here!" he ordered, practically handing Kali over to the Winchester brothers.

As Gabriel saw the Winchesters leave the room, dragging a struggling Kali with them, he could feel a wave of loneliness wash over him again, but he ignored it. If he wanted to stand any chance against his brother, he would have to stick with the plan and hope for the best. Damn, it would be easier fighting Michael, because _he_ did not know as much about Gabriel's tricks, as Lucifer did!

* * *

Dean had a grim expression on his face. Since they had watched the damn video, it would not leave his face. No, he did not give a damn about the disappointing archangel! This was about having lost their only chance to kill Lucifer. Sure, there still was some hope left, but collecting the horsemen's rings was not very high on his list of things he liked to do.

Sam had gotten fed up with his brother's foul mood about an hour ago and had left the motel room they currently inhabited. Not in the mood to apologize to his brother right now, Dean had used the time and watched the video once again. He had hoped to find some kind of hidden message, or something. Dealing with a trickster, one had to consider everything to be possible after all.

There had been nothing to be found, though, just some semi disturbing impressions of the angel groping that blond girl. Luckily the video ended soon after Gabriel had stopped talking to the camera, so there had been no major images Dean had to drown in alcohol. Still a drink didn't seem to be a bad idea, right now.

Several whiskeys and sheer boredom brought up another idea in Dean's mind. Far from sober, he reached for the video's case and opened it again. The DVD was still in Sam's laptop, but that wasn't what the older Winchester wanted to have a closer look at, anyway.

The inside was plainly black and blank, nothing to be found there either, but something was stuffed behind the wrapper. Dean carefully pulled it out, to find a thin sheet of folded paper. Ignoring the letters on the front, which read _To Sam ONLY_, he unfolded it and started to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hey there, Sammy_

_you know, I've actually no idea what I wanted to tell you originally... So, well, I'm just gonna start with the basics, then. At first I considered saying this on the video, but this is something I really don't want your brother to know about. I decided to write a letter instead, because chances are high your dropped out of school brother can't read, anyway._

Dean growled involuntarily. That damn trickster angel could be happy that he was already dead! Who was he to make assumptions about him anyway?!

The older Winchester brother considered burning that letter instantly, but curiosity kept him from doing so. What was there the trickster did not want to know him about? What had Sam gotten himself into, this time?

_It's important, that you don't say "yes" to Lucifer! Of course I first thought it necessary, but knowing your brother I'm well aware, that he won't say "yes" to Michael and if my "righteous" brother has to find some other vessel, well, so can Lucifer. As far as I'm concerned he can stick for that rotting one he already inhabits. _

Dean skipped a bit ahead, as he noticed that most of the letter was a repetition of the information given on the video, only added up by some personal advice, of which Dean couldn't quite understand the meaning.

_And most of all I want you to know that I want to thank you for trusting me, because it's been a long time since someone actually gave a damn about me. Believe me, I'm grateful for it, that's the only reason I told you about those rings at all._

_Furthermore I guess that I owe you an apology. All those cruelties I've put you through... well, I did that to try and teach you some lessons, but I came to realize that some of them were just plain rubbish. All I can say to defend myself is that I at first regarded you nothing more than a vessel, a pawn in a bigger game. Not anymore, though. _

_I've tried my best to protect you, even while I was trying to teach you a lesson. Believe it or not._

_You know, I really would have liked to get to know you better. You sure are a very interesting person. I have to say, that I really like you best of all those humans. Given I had had more time, I could even picture myself falling for you._

_Most likely already dead,_

_Gabriel_

Well, that was interesting! The trickster was apologizing? What had Sam told that guy to achieve such an impact on the angel? Sam certainly knew his way around supernatural beings. Dean only hoped that this wasn't going to turn out like the whole Ruby-thing. That was the last thing they needed right now!

Furthermore, what was _I could even picture myself falling for you_ supposed to mean. With a human the answer would be clear and sappy, romantic bullshit, but with an angel... they could fall from grace, after all. Would Gabriel have been willing to fall from grace for Sam? Did that even make sense?

What the hell, had been going on? What _was_ going on? Was the trickster playing one finally trick on them, or was he sincere for the first time? Damn, this wasn't good and Dean certainly won't let Sam get pulled any deeper into what ever this was. There was no chance, his brother would ever get to read that letter!

The safest option was to burn that stupid piece of paper. On the other hand, what if the letter would become important one day? What if there actually was some useful information in it, that just didn't make sense yet?

Still, Dean wouldn't give it to Sam. So he decided to hide the letter instead, keeping it safe until it would become useful, or proved to be just the messing of a strange angel, so that it would be safe to destroy it.

* * *

During the next few days, they collected the last two horsemen's rings and made up a plan to get the devil into the cage again. But never did Dean even mention the letter to Sam. Admittedly he didn't want to and with the ongoing apocalypse and Bobby's soul in the hands of a demon, there were more important things to worry about. There was no helpful information in the letter, considering those problems. It seemed as if the letter was useless, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean felt numb, really numb. Sam had said yes. All that was left for Dean to do was to hope that his brother won the fight. He hated not being able to do anything at all! The ever prominent doubts managed to rise up again, even though he kept trying to push them back down again every time. What if Sam couldn't beat the devil? What if Lucifer took over? There was no other plan they had left, no alternative to this one!

Hurriedly Dean threw the rings at the nearest wall and spoke the words. Instantly all hell broke loose. The wall crumbled around the rings and got sucked into the developing void. Even the air got sucked into it, turning the inside of the room as stormy as if a thunderstorm was raging inside of it.

The tension within Dean got nearly unbearable, as Sam tried to stand up, not very steady on his feet. It was impossible to say which one was in control, it still seemed to be Sam, but having seen Michael take over his father, Dean knew that there was no change of outward appearance if an angel took over.

Hoping for the best, Dean tried to help his brother steady himself and dragged him closer to the growing void.

„Come on, Sammy!" he yelled over the rustling of the moving air. Silently he prayed that it really was his brother who tumbled towards the opening in the wall. But the chances were high, right? Why would Lucifer go along with the plan?

Suddenly Sam stopped, only a few feet away from the void. Oh, this wasn't good! Not good at all! _Come on Sammy! Don't let him take over! Please!_ Dean wanted to beg, but he couldn't find his voice. The tension and admittedly the fear had silenced him, they allowed no words to escape his mouth.

Then Sam turned around again, his expression had changed to a horrible grin. Lucifer. The realization was so plain, cold and down to earth that the older Winchester felt disgusted by his own mind.

„I was just messing with you," the fallen angel said matter-of-factly. Like he was breaking some bad news to Dean, but personally didn't care, which most likely was the case, anyway. „Sam is long gone."

Dean knew he should be raging, shouting or whatever, but all he could do was stare at the devil inhabiting his brother's body. His mind had turned blank, he was out of options and he knew it. Paralyzed the older Winchester watched the devil turn around again, reaching out one hand towards the void, surely attempting to close it again.

The next events left only blurred memories in Dean's mind. Everything seemed to happen at once. Something, someone crashed into Lucifer's side and knocked him backwards. The fallen angel tumbled and stopped only inches away from the void.

The other lifted a hand and before the devil could react he was once again knocked backwards. This time by plain force. A vague feeling of deja vu crossed Dean's mind.

The devil in Sam's body fell.

The void sucked him in and Dean saw his brother disappear into the darkness.

The void closed and silence took over the room. Not a single sound was to be heard, except for two people breathing. It was as if time itself had stopped, perpetuating this moment.

After what seemed like eternity, Dean was finally able to gather enough strength to connect the information storming into his brain to each other. There, in front of the wall, where the void had been, stood Gabriel, the dead archangel.

„You!" Dean heard himself scream. Directing his anger, hurt and frustration, his helplessness at the other felt like the perfect outlet. So why not stick with it? „How dare you?!"

„Cleaning up your mess? Yeah, how dare I?" the angel answered coldly. He was still staring at the wall, breathing heavily.

„You pushed him into the cage!" Dean went on, not able to control himself any longer. With every word he uttered he felt the strength return to him, returning the control of his own body to him. „My brother! You could have saved him for sure! You are a liar, an evil son of a bitch! No demon could be as cruel as you are!"

Gabriel had finally turned around to look at the raging human, a look of deep sadness and compassion in his eyes, but Dean couldn't care less. He would go on, until he either was done, or somebody sewed his mouth shut.

„That stupid letter said you loved him..." Gabriel winced noticeably. „ ...and still you send him to hell!"

„You read the letter?" the angel asked quietly, but composed himself again, soon enough. „Doesn't matter, you won't understand anyway."

„Understand what?!" Dean yelled, not really wanting to go along with any kind of dialog. He wanted to shout and scream at the trickster, preferably without getting any answer at all. „You..."

„Shut up, Dean! I've got better things to do, than to argue with you." Gabriel ordered authoritatively, catching the human completely off guard. Dean opened and shut his mouth several times, but was at a loss of words once again.

Then Gabriel disappeared, leaving behind no trace that would indicate that he had been there at all.

* * *

Back at Bobby's the mood had dropped to a whole new low. They had not talked to each other at all during the ride. Bobby had silently watched Dean get out of the building with an expression on his face, that told more than words ever could. Castiel had vanished, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make things better. Bobby and Dean had gotten into their cars and drove back home. Even if he had tried to explain what had happened, Dean would not have found the right words to describe it.

As they finally arrived at Bobby's, they met Castiel again. The angel seemed to have been waiting for them already. They sat down at the kitchen table and Bobby fetched them a bottle of whiskey.

Halfway through it, Dean finally managed to tell them what he had experienced. Both Bobby and Castiel listened to his tale with obvious confusion. As he came to the end of his story, silence filled the room.

„Dean," Castiel carefully began, after a while. „Gabriel is dead. There is no way he could have been there."

„But he was! I saw him!" Dean argued, not understanding why the angel would think he was lying. Of course, Sam and Dean had told him, that his brother was dead, but it was the trickster they were talking about! He may have tricked them, after all.

„Maybe..." Bobby started, as careful as Castiel had been. „...maybe your mind is playing tricks on you."

Dean growled in frustration. He didn't like it at all, that they were treating him like a madman. Sure his story was strange, but why could they not simply trust him?

„Listen, kid, what you had to witness in there was really bad and maybe it was too much." Bobby tried to reason.

„But..." Dean started, but was interrupted by Castiel.

„Bobby is right, it's more likely that you hallucinated it. I would have noticed another archangel's presence, but there was only Lucifer."

„But, how...?" Dean tried again. „I mean, who else could have pushed Lucifer into cage?"

That one caught the others off guard. A moment of utter confusion followed, while Bobby and Castiel tried to form a suitable response.

„Dean, Lucifer is not in the cage. I can still feel his presence on earth." Castiel finally said, trying to voice it as carefully as he could, so that Dean wouldn't go ballistic. It happened nevertheless.

„What?! But I saw it... that's... what the hell is going on here?!" Dean yelled.

„Look, maybe Lucifer played a trick on you?" Bobby quickly interfered. „That son of a bitch might have considered it funny to mess with your mind. Right?" the last part was directed at Castiel as a call for support.

„It is possible," the angel admitted.

Dean got up, pacing nervously. He needed to move, to do something, anything!

„You know what?" the older Winchester asked the others. „I'm going to check whether I'm going insane or the trickster has tricked us again!"

„What are you up to?" Bobby asked alarmed. „I hope it's not something stupid, kid!"

Dean pulled out his phone and waved it through the air, so that the others could see it. Determined he announced: „I'm asking Chuck."

Bobby and Castiel had waited more or less patiently, while Dean had talked to Chuck, questioning the prophet about the progress of the apocalypse. Several times they could hear the Winchester yell or curse. Dean had left the house during his conversation with Chuck, causing the others to be unable to understand what he said.

Finally Dean returned, clenching his phone tightly. His expression had turned deadly serious, the confusion was gone.

„What did he say?" Bobby asked, before Castiel had the chance to.

„The big showdown is still going to happen. Apparently Lucifer is still on the run, after all."

„So any ideas about what we are going to do now?" Bobby inquired, this time turning towards Castiel while he did so. The angel seemed to be as much at a loss as the human was, though.

„There's nothing we can do anymore. My brothers will have their final battle, nothing can change that anymore."

„Maybe not, but I know where they'll meet. So I'm going to be there, too. If I couldn't stop this, I can at least have a last try at talking to my brother and kick Lucifer's ass, for messing with my mind!"

Before anyone could say anything, Dean had grabbed his keys and left to house, hurrying towards the Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Well, what can I say? I haven't seen this idea used before, so I just couldn't resist using it myself.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He felt like his head was going to explode, as light filled his vision. It took him several moments to be able to discern anything at all.

This was strange. His surrounding looked like Bobby's cellar and he was alone. This was certainly not what Sam had expected. Where was Lucifer? Where was Sam himself, anyway? Was this supposed to be the cage?

„No, not the cage. I got you out of it, as soon as you arrived there. I'm afraid you missed the show my brother had planned for you," somebody answered, but Sam couldn't see the person the voice belonged to. In case he could still trust his ears, the younger Winchester would have guessed that the speaker stood behind his head, just outside of his vision.

Hold on, he knew that voice! Sam remembered it, but couldn't quite place it. Slowly he turned his head, trying to force the headache he was feeling to disappear. Then he saw it. There right next to him, sat the one and only trickster, grinning down at Sam, like nothing had ever happened to him.

„Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. If Gabriel was here... did that mean this was heaven? Was his heaven supposed to look like Bobby's cellar? Oh, but with Gabriel in it, he certainly could get used to it!

„Hello there, Sammy. Before you ask, this isn't heaven either. You are still alive."

„But you're dead!" Sam stated, feeling slightly dumb as he did so, because obviously the trickster was very much alive.

„Dead? Think twice, kid."

„How? On the video you said... and you didn't return to us, but Lucifer did... in a way..." Sam stammered, trying to voice his disorganized thoughts. They had been so sure Gabriel had died! What else should they have assumed when he didn't return and Lucifer had was alive?

„I was not able to defeat my brother in a fight," Gabriel confessed. For a second the ever present smirk had vanished, only to return just as quickly. „But there still are some tricks I'm capable of, enough for me to survive. I had to burn up a lot of my grace, though. I wasn't sure it would work, so I decided to play safe and let you guys know what to do, in case I wouldn't make it, after all."

Sam tried to understand what Gabriel implied, but the headache kept him from thinking too much. Instead the younger Winchester tried to slow the conversation down, until he would be able to follow it, without feeling like he was drowning in an ocean of information.

„But you survived."

„Barely, but yes, I did. I was next to powerless back then, though. So I decided to hide and wait until I had recovered enough to interfere again," Gabriel explained, this time a bit slower, so that Sam could keep up.

Interfere? What was that supposed to mean? What had Gabriel done? All those questions were running through Sam's head and he had to concentrate, to organize them. Then it hit him.

„You pushed Lucifer into the cage?" he asked, trying to make sure that he wasn't mistaken.

„Yes," Gabriel agreed, before adding: „and you too, by the way."

„Then why am I here and not in the cage?" Sam inquired confused.

„Because there are always some ways, tricks, whatever. Several angels know of the way to get someone out of Lucifer's cage, if one is so bold as to fly into the inner circle of hell, where the cage is. That didn't matter in the past, though, because there never was anything in that cage that was worth getting it out. Until now that is, or rather was." Gabriel smiled, a sincere smile this time. Sam couldn't help it, he smiled back. This was for sure the best moment of the last few years for him. The devil was in his cage and the trickster was alive! Could it get any better?

„You really are a trickster, are you not?" Sam said amazed.

Gabriel laughed. „Of course, how would I have survived that long otherwise?"

But something was still wrong. Even if Lucifer was in the cage, Michael was still on earth.

„So you have a plan? About Michael I mean," Sam asked, not sure whether Gabriel actually wanted to do something about the other archangel's presence on earth.

Gabriel hesitated and his expression got serious again. „As a matter of fact, I do. You won't like it that much, though."

Sam simply shrugged. „Try me. I've agreed to a lot of stupid plans lately."

„Okay, well, it's very easy, really." Still Gabriel hesitated, before he went on.

„All you have to do is say „yes" and everything will work out just fine."

„I've already said yes to Lucifer!" Sam exclaimed confused. If Lucifer was in the cage, what reason was there to once again hand himself over to the devil?

„Not to Lucifer, Sammy. Lucifer is safely back in the cage, but Michael still roams this planet, a fact we'll have to change, or he will get Lucifer back out of the cage in no time." Apparently Gabriel actually wanted to do something about Michael's presence on earth. Sam considered this to be a good thing, but he still couldn't understand what he should say „yes" to, if not to Lucifer.

„Then why should I say „yes"? To what?"

„Not to what, to whom," Gabriel explained, obviously irritated by Sam's lack of insight. „To me, bonehead!"

„What?!" There were several things Sam had expected, but this was not even on the list.

„I will use you as a vessel for a short time and pretend to be Lucifer. We will trick Michael and put an end to this, okay?"

„Why should I trust you? Who tells me that you are not trying to trick me?" It was a fair question, right? Agreeing to be an archangel's vessel never turned out well, for no one. Sam wasn't really willing to once again have someone controlling him and it didn't matter who it was.

„You've said „yes" to Lucifer! How much worse can this be?" Gabriel certainly had a point there, but that didn't make the angel's suggestion any more appealing. On the other hand, what other chances were there? Sam knew that they were very low on alternatives.

„All right..." he said, relenting. „I'll do it, but you have to promise that you won't trick me."

„Yes," Gabriel said firmly, without any hesitation at all. It surprised Sam how willingly the trickster had agreed. Also the wording seemed odd to him, it almost sounded like the angel had agreed to be Sam's vessel.

Sam gulped. This was so wrong! Being possessed by two angels in one day... no, there had to be a rule against such insanity! But what other options did he have? Gabriel was right, Michael was as much of a problem as Lucifer had been. There was only one thing to do...

„Yes," Sam closed his eyes as he saw the blinding white light rise up and awaited the strange feeling of not being alone in his head anymore. He awaited the feeling of being pressed down by a much more powerful being... but that feeling never came. Instead he felt a warm presence surrounding him, comforting him and not forcing anything on him.

This was the complete opposite of what Sam had experienced with Lucifer. He could almost get used to it. Distantly he could hear Gabriel's thoughts, but wasn't able to understand what they were about. Hopefully the same went for Sam's thoughts.

Sam noticed that his limbs were moving without him ordering them to, but he didn't care. Gabriel's presence in his head was nice, to say at least, even though the angel still had to get used to moving Sam's limbs.

The angel picked his former vessel up and carried it over to the small bed. The man didn't move, but he breathed and seemed to simply be unconscious. After Gabriel put him down, his hand touched the man's forehead and something happened, but Sam couldn't figure out what it was.

_I made him sleep, don't want to have him wandering around. I don't want to know what's left of him anyway, his soul left ages ago. _Gabriel explained inside of Sam's head.

_His soul is gone?_ Sam asked surprised.

_Of course, would you want to spend eternity as an angel's cab?_ Gabriel inquired sarcastically. The younger Winchester shivered involuntarily, deeply repelled by the concept.

_Surely not!_ he answered.

_I asked his permission to use his body as a vessel and send him on his way. Believe me, it's better that way. _Gabriel explained, ignoring Sam's discomfort.

_What are we going to do now?_ Sam asked. He was well aware, that they had important things to worry about, so the small talk had to wait until they were _two _physical beings again.

_We're visiting a friend of yours._

_What...?_

_Hold on tight, Sammy!_ Gabriel ordered and Sam could feel his amusement. The next thing he knew was that their surrounding changed in less than a second and he could hear the beat of wings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam tried to blink, but Gabriel decided differently. Still the human could see, that they were on a deserted crossroad. It didn't make much sense to him, because this surely was no place Michael would turn up in.

_Where are we? Why are we here? _Sam asked, knowing that Gabriel could hear him.

_You'll see soon enough. I need you to trust me in this. Keep in mind that I have a plan._

_Okay._ Sam answered, feeling a bit confused, but it was too late to have second thought by now, anyway.

They didn't have to wait long, until something happened. Where previously had been nothing but thin air, suddenly Crowley stood. The demon didn't look very happy to see the younger Winchester.

„Sam. What can I do...?" the demon started sarcastically, but trailed off, as he took a closer look at the human in front of him.

„You're not Sam, right?" Crowley asked, suddenly seeming hesitant, almost afraid even. His expression hardened as he tried to find out who used Sam as a vessel.

„You're not HIM, are you?"

„No, not HIM," Gabriel answered with a smirk. „You are Crowley, I guess?"

Sam was surprised that the angel had to ask, because he was sure the trickster could see his memories, which would mean that he knew who the demon was.

„The one and only. Who the hell are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Crowley varied between arrogance and submissiveness while he spoke. Apparently the king of the crossroads still wasn't convinced that he really wasn't talking to the devil.

„I'm the archangel Gabriel."

Crowley laughed, as he heard those words. „What? I thought your brothers were planing on a duet? What's your part in this, warming up the vessels, so that your brothers don't have to do the dirty work?"

Sam got a bit worried, that Gabriel might decide to smite the demon. He tried to hear what the angel was thinking, but it was not even worth a try, because the trickster's thoughts were well hidden.

„I'm not doing their dirty work. I'm cleaning up their mess and were I in your place I wouldn't get into my way." Gabriel explained and proved his point by some magical trick. Sam wasn't sure what exactly the trickster had done, but for several seconds it seemed as if the demon was choking on black smoke. Just before the smoke hit the ground, Gabriel released the demon again.

„What the...!" That one certainly had an impact on Crowley. In a matter of seconds the demon had changed his behavior from suspiciously lingering around to see what was going to happen next, to making a desperate leap for safety.

But Gabriel reacted fast enough to stop the demon, before he could get away. „Oh no, you won't!"

Sam wasn't sure how the angel had done it, but Crowley seemed to be rooted to the ground. This was a whole new aspect of Gabriel, he wasn't fooling around anymore, he was following the straight line of his plan.

„You're not getting away, I have some matters to discuss with you," Gabriel explained to the demon.

„Which matters?"

„You are the king of the crossroads, I've heard." It could have been a question, but the way the angel said it, made it sound like a statement. Crowley gave him a suspicious look. His usual behavior was taking over and his posture changed to arrogant again.

„Yes," the demon said carefully, obviously wondering where this was going.

„Then you can make an unusual deal, right?" Gabriel went on, making Sam wonder what he was up to, as well.

„Are you done asking dumb questions, which you already know the answer to, or shall we go on pretending?" Crowley sneered.

„Alright, no small talk then." Gabriel shrugged. „I want you to secure a soul."

„What?!" the demon voiced what Sam was thinking. Was the angel trying to make a deal with the king of the crossroads? Why?

Gabriel smirked, amused by the general lack of insight he was met with.

„Adam, the Winchesters' brother, I want you to get his soul, so that he isn't bound to Michael's fate."

„That's... that's impossible!" Crowley exclaimed. Sam guessed that the demon had a point there. Wasn't the important thing of a demon's deal that you actually made a deal?

_Trust me, Sammy._ Gabriel gave Sam's soul a reassuring nudge. The human was a bit taken aback by the unexpected gesture, but it surely felt nice. Even though the angel's graze tried to copy the outward appearance of the devil's twisted and cold one, inside of Sam's head it felt warm and comforting.

„Even if I could, why should I?" Crowley asked, making Sam wonder if he was attempting to talk Gabriel into a deal. But angel's had no soul, right? There was only their grace, so they surely couldn't go to hell?

_I can't, but you have a soul. _Gabriel explained. _Don't worry, I won't trade your soul._

„Oh, I don't know..." the angel faked to be considering his options. „...maybe, because you are such a nice, little demon? Mostly of course, because I'll smite you if you don't."

Silence followed that one, during which Crowley seemed to be considering his own options. The list seemed to be rather short, though.

„I'll figure something out," the demon said reluctantly. "but you have to agree to leave me alone if I do."

Gabriel only nodded, content with the outcome. „Alright, you are off the hook if Adam's soul is safe."

„Fine," the demon growled and disappeared.

_Thank you._ Sam said.

_What for?_ Gabriel asked, a bit confused.

_For saving Adam._

_I'm still not sure whether it'll work, but if it does consider it my gratitude for agreeing to be my vessel._ The trickster grinned, knowing fully well that Sam had only agreed to this because he was out of options.

There was something else, though. Sam could sense that something was wrong, because it felt like a shadow was cast over the angel's grace. It took him a while to understand what had caused this sudden change.

_Are you afraid?_ Sam asked carefully._ About facing Michael I mean?_

Gabriel took his time, before answering, like he was considering whether to share his thoughts with the human or not.

_Yes._ He finally answered quietly._ I've been hiding for a reason, you know. Up there in heaven, it's either be on Michael's side or be against him. It's not very healthy to make heaven's mightiest warrior your enemy._

Now it was Sam's turn to give Gabriel a reassuring nudge. To his surprise the angel laughed in response, a sincere, beautiful laugh, like Sam had never heard one before. Sam was beginning to think that he hadn't been that wrong about the trickster as he had first met him, after all.

_Alright, Sammy, let's go._

Once again there was the sound of moving feathers and their surrounding faded and was replaced by another.

* * *

**To FireChildSlytherin5:** Yeah, I thought if the archangels used the Winchesters' bloodline as vessels and Michael could use Adam instead of Dean as a vessel, why should it not work the other way around and two archangels could use the same vessel? I think Gabriel is underestimated in Season 5 anyway. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They were on a cemetery, at least that was quite obvious, and they were alone. Their surrounding look old and abandoned, which was not what Sam had expected the place for the final battle between Michael and Lucifer to be like.

_This place serves as well as any other. I even think it's kinda fitting._ Gabriel said unconcernedly.

_Where is Michael? _Sam asked, unsure whether to be happy or concerned about the fact that the archangel hadn't arrived yet.

_Be patient, he'll arrive soon enough._

Gabriel looked around, shifting a bit uncomfortably. _You should keep quiet while I talk to him. This will already be difficult enough without any distraction._

_Can you actually make him believe that you are Lucifer?_ Sam wondered aloud. Pretending to be dead was one think, but pretending to be someone else had to be a lot more difficult. Maybe Michael could see that it was a trick.

_We'll see. _Gabriel answered honestly.

_Good luck, then._

_Thanks._

Gabriel waited patiently for his brother to arrive, but Sam could feel that the angel was getting nervous. From time to time he looked around to make sure they were still alone, while he tried to make his grace look even more like Lucifer's.

Then there was the sound of moving wings and suddenly Michael stood only a few meters away from Gabriel. It hurt Sam to see the archangel wearing his half-brother like a cheap suit. Hopefully Crowley had figured something out to safe the boy.

Gabriel turned towards his brother and took a breath to calm himself down, readying himself for what was going to happen next. While neither of them spoke, the blowing wind was the only sound to be heard.

„It's good to see you, Michael," Gabriel finally said, breaking the silence. Sam could tell, that he actually meant it.

„You too," Michael answered, his expression completely neutral. For a moment both Sam and Gabriel wondered whether the other angel could see through the trickster's trick.

„It's been too long," Michael went on.

„Can you believe it's finally here?" Gabriel asked, not only playing his part, but feeling it too.

„No, not really," Michael replied, taking a few steps towards his brother. He as well took a deep breath and a sad smile ghosted over his face. „You ready?"

Sam knew he shouldn't say anything, but couldn't stop himself. _Are you?_

Gabriel hesitated, readying himself for the answer that would certainly end the small talk between the brothers.

„As I'll ever be," he answered, not only to Michael, but also to Sam.

Silence followed again, as the angels got ready for the fight. As if an imaginary signal was given, they slowly began to circle each other, all the while keeping their eyes on their opponent.

_Can you stand a chance in a fight against Michael? _Sam asked concerned, once again ignoring Gabriel's order to keep quiet.

_No, but I'm not planing on playing fair._ The angel answered, his voice thick with tension.

They had only taken a few steps around each other, as the sound of an engine starting, violently broke the silence.

Both angels turned their heads to see what had dared to interrupt them. A short pause followed, until the music started. Oh, that music! That was just what Dean would do.

The Impala came rolling down the hill, stopping directly in front of the angels. The door on the driver's side opened and Dean got out of the car.

„Hello there, boys." Sam's brother said. „Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Neither Michael nor Gabriel seemed very happy to see the older Winchester brother.

Dean closed the door and walked towards the angels.

„Hey, we need to talk," he said nonchalantly, as if the people in front of him were not two powerful, pissed archangels.

Gabriel shook his head slightly, both impressed and annoyed by the humans insolence.

„Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid," the trickster said and meant it. Sam could tell how annoyed the angel was.

_Your brother really doesn't know when to stop, right?_

_You're not going to hurt him!_ Sam ordered, but was aware, that there was little he could do at the moment to stop the trickster.

_No, but I might just send him to the Antarctic._ Gabriel growled.

„I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sam," Dean said, obviously not giving a damn about the angel inside of his brother.

„You're no longer the vessel, Dean," Michael interfered, seeming as pissed as Gabriel was, or maybe even more so. „You've got no right to be here."

Dean turned towards Michael, telling him to shut up, because he wanted to talk to... well, either Sam or Lucifer. Michael obviously didn't like it very much to be treated like he was unimportant and the fact that Dean had interrupted his legendary last battle with his evil brother didn't help to make him any less angry.

„... You are no longer a part of this story!..." he exclaimed, approaching Dean with a dangerous look on his face.

Sam struggled to take over his own body again, wanting to do something to stop Michael from hurting his brother. Gabriel pushed Sam back down again and was about to send Dean away with a snap of his fingers...

„Hey, assbutt!" That was Castiel's voice!

Everybody turned to look at the newcomer, who instantly threw a Molotov cocktail at Michael, before anyone could react.

_What is this place? The meeting point of the self-help group for outcasts?_ Gabriel asked, while Michael disappeared in a cloud of flames.

Sam could see Bobby standing right behind Castiel. Why had they all come here? They certainly knew that they were risking their lives by interrupting the two archangels.

„Assbutt?" Dean asked, giving Castiel a confused look.

„He'll be back," Castiel said, instead of answering. The angel was breathing heavily. „and upset, but you've got your five minutes."

_Damn it!_ Sam could hear Gabriel think. The younger Winchester brother knew that the archangel was in trouble now, because he had to keep pretending to be Lucifer, in case Michael returned.

„Castiel," Gabriel said and Sam couldn't tell whether he faked to be angry or really was. Castiel certainly believed it to be real, because the angel seemed very uncomfortable in his own skin at the moment. „Did you just molotov my brother? With holy oil?"

Gabriel had to admit, it was a smart and brave, but yet incredibly stupid move. Had he really been Lucifer, the angel of Thursday would be dead by now.

Castiel took a few steps backwards, lifting his hands and making an expression, as if he was going to deny, but Gabriel was faster. The archangel snapped his fingers and the angel was gone.

_What was that?! Did you kill him?!_ Sam yelled, completely taken aback.

_Of course not! I send him away, so that he doesn't come up with other stupid ideas, like throwing such a thing at us, for example._ Gabriel answered, like it was the dumbest question he had ever heard. _And before you ask, I'm going to make Bobby fall asleep. Your brother and mine are already too much to handle at once, I'm not going to let somebody add themselves up._

And he did. Bobby dropped to the ground as Gabriel snapped his fingers, like he was dead. Dean certainly thought so, because he yelled „No!" and took several angry steps towards Gabriel. The angel crossed the remaining distance and grabbed Dean's jacket, pulling him closer.

Sam wanted to speak to Gabriel, but knew that the angel wasn't listening.

„Listen, Dean-o, Michael will be back soon enough and you'll keep your head down, do you understand?" Gabriel ordered, pushing the older Winchester away. "Don't say a word!"

Dean's brows had furrowed, as he heard the nickname. Ignoring the angel's orders he stammered: „Hold on, you're Gab..."

„Alright, that's it," The trickster snapped his fingers again and Dean fell backwards onto the Impala's hood.

_He's asleep, no big deal._ Gabriel said hurriedly, before Sam could voice any of his suspicions. _Now, back to the good point._

The trickster pulled out the horsemen's rings from Sam's pocket and threw them on the ground. Just as he began to recite the spell, Michael reappeared.

„Sam, no!" the archangel yelled, obviously thinking that Sam had somehow managed to regain control over his own body. Gabriel ignored his brother, though.

„I have to fight my brother!" Michael insisted, almost pleading. His expression displayed horror at the thought of not being able to fight his brother. The archangel reminded Sam of a little boy with an empty cookie jar in his hands, who knew that he had not taken them, but would get blamed for it anyway.

Gabriel waited until the void was open. Then something happened and suddenly Sam could see himself stand in front of the void, from somewhere several meters behind Michael. The trickster must have created one of his famous illusions!

_You think that's going to work?_ Sam asked.

_Let's hope for the best._ _Or do you have a better idea?_ Gabriel asked back, not in the mood to discuss his plan. It was too late for that anyway.

The fake Sam took a deep breath and spread his arms, attempting to let himself fall into the void.

„No!" Michael made a desperate leap to catch Sam's body, before it fell into the chasm. Suddenly the fake turned and grabbed Michael's arm, pulling him with it into the void.

They fell into the darkness, slowly spinning around each other, as the void started to close itself.

Sam could feel his body moving and only seconds later he stood directly in front of the chasm, yelling after the archangel: „Now the two of you can have your little fight, brother! Tell Lucifer, Gabriel send you!"

The trickster snapped his fingers again and the fake Sam disappeared, leaving behind a falling Michael. The last thing they saw of the archangel was the expression of confusion, anger and betrayal on his face.

Then the void closed and where just seconds ago a gaping dark hole had been, the normal graveyard ground reappeared.

Silence followed, during which Gabriel tried to catch his breath. Both the angel and the human had yet to grasp what had just happened. They had waited for this day for so long – for different reasons of course – and now it was there. The apocalypse was over.

It was Sam who regained the ability to voice his thoughts first. _We did it!_ he said amazed. _We actually did it!_

Gabriel only grinned, suddenly seeming very exhausted.

_But why did you tell him that it was you who tricked him? Aren't you bringing yourself in trouble by doing so?_

_If I hadn't told him, they would think it was you. I think I can handle this much better than you with your precious soul ever could._ Gabriel answered, once again nudging Sam's soul, halfheartedly this time. He had a point there, Sam had to admit. Being human also meant that he would be in the hands of either heaven or hell one day, which was a bad thing, if both were angry at you.

_Let's go home, I miss my vessel._ The trickster said tiredly.

Just as Gabriel turned away from the now closed void, Castiel reappeared next to the Impala. The angel seemed prepared for a fight, but as he took in his surrounding his grim expression changed to a confused one. Sam could tell, that Gabriel had stopped pretending to be Lucifer, but he wasn't sure whether Castiel had noticed that too.

The trickster only smiled. „Hey there, brother."

Then the trickster disappeared, leaving a confused Castiel behind, to take care of Dean and Bobby.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To FireChildSlytherin5:

I consider it kinda cruel that they never even tried to get Adam out of the cage. When having the choice Dean was like: Sam of course! And Adam was not mentioned anymore. That's sad. He's one of the pitiable guys in the whole series, so I thought _hey, at least in this story he can get lucky. _;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were back in Bobby's cellar. Gabriel had left it to Sam to walk over to where his real vessel lay. It had taken the hunter a moment to notice that he himself was in control of his body again, because the difference was hard to recognize. The only indication was that they weren't moving anymore. It was an awkward feeling to have control handed over without as much as a warning.

Sam walked the few meters carefully, always expecting the angel to take over once again, but that didn't happen. Only as they stood directly in front of the camp bed, did Gabriel speak at all.

_Time to say goodbye, Sammy._

_Wait! You are not going to disappear right away, when you are back in your old vessel, are you?_

_No._ Sam could tell that the trickster doubted he could, even if he would want to.

The hunter nudged the angel's soul one final time, just because he could.

_I'll take care of you, okay?_ He didn't even know why he said it, but Gabriel radiated an aura of tiredness, that made him want to protect the angel... his angel.

_See you soon._ The trickster said and Sam had barely enough time to shut his eyes, as the blinding white light once again filled his vision.

The next thing Sam knew was a feeling of loneliness, that blocked every other emotion. There seemed to be an empty space inside of his head, where the angel had previously been. It was strange, because Lucifer had not filled that gap up, but Gabriel had, like he was the missing puzzle piece.

„Gabriel?" Sam asked, suspiciously eying the trickster's vessel. His eyes were closed, but the shorter man was breathing.

„Come on! I know you're awake." It was a guess, but there were next to no other possibilities. The trickster had to be playing a trick on him!

So Sam waited a few minutes, until the angel would get bored and quit fooling around. But Gabriel's eyes stayed closed. It made Sam worry, because he had not considered it possible for an angel to be unconscious.

Not sure what was the right thing to do, Sam carefully touched the trickster's shoulder, attempting to wake him, but it was of no use. So the hunter started a few more earnest attempts to wake the angel, without any success, though.

What else was left for him to do? … Well Sam decided, that he needed to move, to get his body back under his own control. Right now, it felt like he was a puppeteer. Sam started pacing through the cellar. He didn't want to leave the room just yet, not until Gabriel would wake up. Leaving the angel behind so that he would wake up alone, felt just plainly cruel.

„Sam," he heard a muffled voice say. Instantly he spun around.

The trickster still lay on the camp bed, but his eyes were now open and vague directed at the hunter. A wave of relief washed over Sam, as he saw that.

„Hey," he said warmly and walked over to Gabriel. „Are you alright?"

„Yeah, just a bit tired and... well, … only tired, I guess." Gabriel answered slurred.

The trickster tried to sit up, but it turned out to be more effort than he was currently capable of. Reacting quickly, Sam grabbed the angel's shoulder and steadied him. Only as he was sure that Gabriel could hold himself upright, the hunter let go of him.

Carefully Sam sat down next to Gabriel. „That was a hell of a trick you played on your brothers," the hunter said approvingly.

„Thanks, but you know, without you I couldn't have done it," Gabriel mumbled, not looking at Sam.

„I was merely the vessel," the hunter answered, trying to understand what the angel meant, because the trickster surely wasn't one to be modest.

„That's not what I meant," this time Gabriel looked at Sam and there was something in his eyes, that the hunter had never seen in them before. It took Sam a while to understand what it was. Affection. How strange to see such a tender feeling in those eyes, which usually displayed nothing but mockery and angry sadness.

Before he knew it, Sam leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the angel's lips. If someone had asked him why, he wouldn't have been able to explain it. It simply felt so very right to do it. He had felt the trickster's soul and it had been nothing like what Sam had expected it to be.

As Sam withdrew, they were both breathless. The hunter felt a blush rise up to his face and turned his head away. God, he was acting like a schoolgirl! It was embarrassing!

Luckily the awkward silence was broken by Gabriel suddenly turning his head towards the ceiling.

„Maybe you should go upstairs, Castiel, your brother and that old guy have arrived," the trickster said, regaining his usual composure.

Sam nodded hurriedly. „Yeah, there's probably a lot of explaining to be done."

„Shall I accompany you?" Gabriel asked, sounding a bit concerned.

„No, I doubt that would end well. Dean is probably not in the mood for listening to explanations, so I think it's better if I prepare him for the big bang, don't you think?"

„Sure. I'll just stay here, then. Until I don't feel like I've walked through hell and back, anymore." Gabriel said tiredly. Sam nodded once again.

„Alright, I'll check on you, as soon as I can, okay?"

„Yeah, sounds good," Gabriel answered, lying down again.

* * *

Sam made his way up the stairs, hurrying so that he could return to the trickster sooner. He was still worried about the angel, but if he didn't go upstairs to face the others, they might come down and the hunter didn't want to cause a confrontation between them and the trickster.

Dean's voice was to be heard from the living room. Apparently the three of them were arguing about what had happened on the graveyard.

Sam hesitated in the doorway, just outside of the others' vision. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and to prepare himself for what would come next. The thunderstorm of questions that was about to hit him was already unnerving him.

The younger Winchester brother cleared his throat to catch the general attention and continued on his way. Sam stepped into the living room, smiling at the startled group that sat around the table.

„What the hell...?" Dean asked and jumped to his feet. For a moment Sam thought Dean would run over to him and beat the angel out of him, but Castiel put a hand on the older brother's shoulder, preventing him from attacking the younger Winchester.

„Hello, Sam," Castiel said neutrally. The angel surely could tell, that Sam was no vessel anymore.

„Are you sure?" Bobby asked Castiel, giving Sam a suspicious look.

„Yes. My brother is here, but that is definitely just Sam."

„We should make sure this isn't just another trick," Dean interfered, still far from convinced.

„You want to waste holy oil on it?" Sam asked. „Dean, it's just me, honestly."

„Yeah, last time I thought it was just you, I was dealing with the devil," Dean argued.

„It's Sam, Dean, trust me," Castiel interfered. It looked as if Dean wanted to question the angel's statement, but he was cut off before he could even utter a single word.

„So, does anyone want to tell me what the hell has been going on?" Bobby asked, fed up with the unorganized quarreling.

„That would be me," The trickster appeared directly behind Bobby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

hey, first off: i'm very sorry that it took me so long to have this chapter ready. School is a bother and it demanded my whole attention during the last few weeks. The next chapters might take a bit longer as well, but I'll try my best.

Anyway, Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bobby spun around, while simultaneously taking several steps backwards. Both, he and Dean, cursed involuntarily. Even Sam was surprised to see the trickster. He had not expected him to have recovered already. A closer look at the angel's face showed, though, that he hadn't. Gabriel still looked exhausted and tired, but it was hidden behind his normal sarcastic, light-hearted attitude. It wouldn't have surprised Sam if the trickster had walked up the stairs instead of trying to „fly" or whatever the angel's called suddenly appearing out of thin air.

Bobby was the first one who found his voice. „Well go on then," he challenged Gabriel with an unimpressed expression on his face.

„Yeah, right," Gabriel said, while flinging himself into an unoccupied chair. „To make a long story a short one: I tricked everyone into believing I was dead, then I pushed Lucifer into the cage, raised Sam from the dead, persuaded him to become my vessel, went off to trick Michael into believing I was Lucifer and pushed him into the cage as well. That's it already."

Gabriel had made it sound like the whole story was very simple, completely logical and it was a miracle that no one else had come up with such an idea. Apparently the others didn't think so, because they looked utterly dumbstruck by the trickster's short explanation.

„You... tricked people into believing you are dead..." Dean carefully repeated, trying to catch up with the train of information that had long since passed by. „Why?"

Gabriel's brows furrowed. „Isn't that obvious?"

Obviously it was not. „If I hadn't, Lucifer either would have killed me instantly, or he would have hunted me if I ran."

Bobby seemed to have noticed something else. His eyes were fixed on Sam, while the others had been caught up in the trickster's little speech.

„You agreed to be his vessel," the older man stated.

„Yeah... I did," Sam answered slowly, sensing trouble ahead. How should he explain his decision? They would not understand why he trusted Gabriel, least of all when he himself didn't even know why. But it had been the right decision, there was no doubt about it. Gabriel had stayed true to his word and the feeling of the angel inside of his head... well, they would not understand what Sam had witnessed in there. If someone had told Sam only a few days ago that there was more to the angel than a tricky coward who was on the run, he would have laughed at that person. Still it was true. There was so much more to him.

Bobby stayed silent for several moments, apparently considering this new information. As he finally spoke again, all he managed to utter was a disbelieving „Why?"

That's when Dean caught up with this new turn of events. „Bobby is right, Sammy. Why did you agree to be his vessel? Are you that eager to be someone's puppet?!"

„Would you rather have Lucifer and Michael fighting each other on this planet?!" Sam answered, as agitated as his brother. It bugged him that the older Winchester was treating him like a child. He had made the right decision, but Dean simply couldn't accept that he was making his own decisions.

„What would you have done if he had tricked you?! What if he hadn't left, but kept you as a vessel instead?! Where is the difference between having Lucifer or Gabriel running around with you as his meat suit, causing chaos?!"

„I assure you that I had no intentions to do so," Gabriel interfered, but Dean didn't even look at him, least of all answered.

Instead the older Winchester seemed ready to keep arguing with his brother, but Sam cut him short. „You know what? I'm fed up with this. I'm going for a walk, until you've calmed down."

And without waiting for a reply, Sam left the house, slamming the door behind him, louder than necessary.

* * *

Sam leaned against the hood of a run down car, somewhere in the middle of Bobby's scrapyard. This certainly wasn't what he had expected the end of the apocalypse to be like. There shouldn't be so much arguing and tension, after all they had just saved the world from destruction. What was wrong with celebrating it? Of course Sam hadn't expected Dean and the others to forget about everything Gabriel had done, but if he could forgive the trickster, why couldn't they as well? After all some of the worst things the angel had done, he had done to Sam.

It was strange, but when he thought about Gabriel now, there was next to no anger or frustration anymore. He had seen the other side of the angel and the willingness to sacrifice himself for Sam and for doing the right thing had impressed the human. Still, the others had not seen this side. The only one who might understand was Castiel, but the angel was not like Gabriel, Sam had never quite managed to understand his way of thinking. Not that he understood Gabriel's motives either...

Sam was caught up in his own thoughts, far too much to notice that someone was approaching him. Only as the other person spoke, he finally became aware of the other's presence.

„There is one more thing I can do for you guys," Gabriel said, slightly startling the younger Winchester. Ignoring the human's surprise, the angel settled next to Sam, keeping an appropriate distance between them, though.

„What?" Sam asked, still confused by the sudden, unexpected company. It felt strange to have to look down while talking to the angel. How fast he had gotten used to having the angel inside of his head! It was nearly frightening.

Gabriel smirked. „Oh let's call it a surprise, shall we?"

Even though he felt a wave of warmth run down his spine, Sam couldn't help but wonder what the trickster was up to. For a while now he had been asking himself why Gabriel still stuck around. In a way he had expected the angel to disappear, like he always did. Of course, Sam was glad that he didn't. There was still this strange feeling of closeness which made him enjoy every moment he spent with Gabriel.

„Why are you helping us?" the human asked. „I mean, the whole apocalypse thing concerned you too, but the part with Adam and whatever you are about to do now... that can't be personal interest anymore."

Gabriel simply shrugged, giving an unconcerned smile. „No, it probably isn't."

Since the trickster didn't seem to mind his questions, Sam considered that he might as well go on asking. „Then why are you doing it? I kinda feared you would simply wander off once you were back in your own vessel."

This time Gabriel turned to face Sam, a questioning expression on his face. It nearly seemed as if the angel was concerned, but that could only be Sam interpreting him wrong, since the human had yet to get used to reading the hidden emotions behind the mocking facade.

„Do you want me to?" the angel asked.

„No," Sam hurriedly said, maybe a bit too fast „but you have done it before."

Gabriel sighed, taking a moment before he answered, like he was contemplating what he should say in return. Behind the facade there seemed to be a battle going on. „The truth is, Sammy, that I like you and, you know, we are very much alike in a strange kind of way. I would have wished that someone was there for me, when everything blew up. There was no one who could have done such a thing for me, though, but I can be there for you."

Sam was surprised to say at least. He hadn't expected that much honesty from the trickster. Maybe the angel was feeling this strange kind of connection too? But that thought was non-sense, right?

„Thank you," Sam answered, nevertheless feeling touched by the angel's words.

An awkward silence followed. Apparently they both were no good at expressing their feelings and felt embarrassed if they had to do so. Sam decided that since the situation had progressed this far already he could also voice the other thing that was on his mind. Who knew if he would be offered another chance like this any time soon.

„You know, if you want, I... I would like you to join in on us... Team Free Will and all...?" the human stammered. „It would be great."

„Sammy..." Gabriel started slowly, his voice sounding thick with exhaustion, but also warm in a way Sam couldn't describe. „I doubt the others would want me to."

Gabriel may have a point there, but Sam didn't care. Nobody could tell him that Gabriel hadn't proved his worth already and he was so powerful that it would be stupid not to ask him to join the team. Most of all, though, he didn't want Gabriel to leave. Sam feared that if he let the angel get away, he wouldn't be able to find him again. Every time they had met before, it was either coincidence or the trickster's doing, but would the angel want to be found again? What if he didn't? Sam simply didn't want to let Gabriel vanish from his life again.

„Doesn't matter, because I want you," Okay, this was definitely awkward and so not how Sam had intended it to sound. „...to," he added, but it was far too late to save anything now, anyway. The damage was already done.

Gabriel gave him an odd look, but it was only half as mocking as Sam had expected it to be. Instead there was this strange spark in the trickster's eyes again.

„Yeah... well... I should probably go back and check whether Dean has calmed down," Sam mumbled, turning his face away so that the trickster couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

„Sam, wait!" he heard the angel call out.

Sam barely had time to stop, before the trickster appeared right in front of him. Without a word, Gabriel reached up, put a hand on the back of Sam's head and pulled him down towards him. The human could tell what would happen next, but it surprised him nevertheless. Gabriel kissed him and it was nothing like Sam would have it expected to be like. It wasn't rough or forced, but not too romantic either. It was... kinda playful. Well, maybe that wasn't so unexpected after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Hey, well this was a long time again. Sorry about that. =(

But here we are again, with a steady rhythm again. The next chapter will be up on Monday, I promise.

And thank you for waiting so long.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It took Sam a moment to notice the tiny voice in the back of his mind that demanded answers. He was reluctant to separate himself from Gabriel, who stood rather awkwardly on tiptoes, to reach Sam's head. As their lips parted Sam found himself making a small noise of regret, which he couldn't suppress.

„What..." Sam started, but did not really know how to voice any of his thoughts, which were not very organized anyway. So he tried another approach. „I thought... you know... with all the girls... and Kali... that you..."

To his surprise Gabriel laughed quietly, one of his cheeky smiles was beginning to grow on his face. Try as he might Sam couldn't quite put his finger on what he had missed that amused the trickster so much.

„Oh, Sammy, I thought that by now you should have figured out that I'm complex," Gabriel grinned. „Considering that I should not be messing around with humans at all, it doesn't matter whether I do it with girls or guys. And to be honest, quite a lot of it is just a fake to make people believe I'm actually some kind of evil spirit or to make my brothers angry."

A short pause followed, during which it seemed as if the trickster was considering whether he should actually voice the rest of his little speech. Apparently he decided to do so.

„But I honestly like messing around with you," he said and this time his tone wasn't a joking one, but quite serious.

Sam didn't know what to say about this. Of all the things he had expected Gabriel to say, this had never even occurred to him. It was a bit scary to think about, because suddenly everything became kinda real. Sam had half expected Gabriel to be messing with him for fun, not that he minded that that was not the case.

Whether Gabriel had noticed Sam's momentary confusion or not, his face displayed an expression of slight worry nevertheless. The younger Winchester could tell that this was turning out all wrong, while the trickster obviously took his silence as a bad sign.

„I..." Sam hurried to say, but once again found himself at a loss of words. Somehow this kind of thing had been far easier with Jessica but maybe that had only be the result of her not knowing about his rather complicated background and not having one herself...

Realizing that he wasn't good with words – being a Winchester and all – Sam decided to do something his family had always been rather good at: taking action. In a swift movement Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on Gabriel's lips. It was only chaste, but seemed to do the trick nevertheless.

„I hope you don't change your mind," Sam finally said.

Gabriel smiled again and it relieved the human more than he had expected to see that expression on his face again. The trickster simply wasn't himself without his trademark smile. „Oh, no way."

And in the blink of an eye the angel was gone, leaving only the sound of moving air and the faint rustling of feathers behind. Sam took a startled step backwards. If he would be meeting Gabriel more often in the future he would have to teach the angel not to do things like this. On the other hand his hopes were not very high, since Dean had not managed to teach Castiel anything on that matter, except for the concept of personal space.

* * *

„What are you doing here?!" Crowley yelled, as he was for the second time faced with the infamous arch-angel Gabriel. „I thought we had a deal!" And really, meeting that guy twice was two times too much. He had really hoped to be done with this angel for the rest of eternity, after all it was not good for his reputation to bend to an angel's will, even if it was an arch-angel.

„I'm not here to harm you. All I want is to make sure that you are still planing on returning Bobby Singer's soul," the angel said, taking in his current surrounding. Crowley had not managed to find a safer hiding place than an old hunting box in the middle of nowhere. At the moment he had to keep his head down, while he was on the most wanted list of both heaven and hell.

„I will!" Crowley all but whined. He didn't like archangels, not in the slightest, they were far too powerful for their own good and certainly for his. „Now, get your feathered nose out of my business!"

Crowley would have liked to simply turn his back on the angel and pretend he wasn't there anymore, but it surely would have been a mistake to not keep an eye on him. Now that he thought about it, the demon noticed that the angel had changed his vessel. It wasn't the body of Sam Winchester which stood there in the middle of the room, still more interested in the surrounding than in the demon. This vessel wasn't nearly as tall and muscular as the former one had been, but the mischievous grin fitted much better on this face.

Since Gabriel had not moved, Crowley felt the need to make conversation if only to cover up his growing nervousness. Why couldn't the angel simply disappear again? How had he found him here anyway?

„New vessel?" he asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

„No," the angel answered shortly.

Awkward silence followed.

Gabriel was the first to speak again. „I'll be on my way now. Just keep in mind, that I only promised not to harm you personally. I can still give the Winchesters some clues..."

Crowley growled. Damn those stupid, manipulative angels! „You know, they always say demons are not trustworthy, but you angels... there's a reason why no one likes dealing with you guys."

But Gabriel had already vanished and all that remained was the idea of a mischievous smile lingering in the air. Somehow it made Crowley think of „Alice in Wonderland".

* * *

The Winchesters and Bobby were sitting around a table and drank whiskey, while Castiel was apparently content with standing silently in a corner of the room and observing the scene. Sam seemed kinda distant, while his thoughts were drifting far away from the situation he currently found himself in. He was wondering what Gabriel was up to now, but he could hardly discuss this with the others. Especially Dean didn't trust the trickster, even or maybe especially after all the things he had done for them. So the younger Winchester decided to silently nurse his glass of whiskey...

„Bobby has his soul back," Castiel suddenly said, catching everyone off guard. The already present silence got a new, stunned quality in the blink of an eye. Only the noise of Bobby's glass hitting the table top hard was to be heard.

It was Dean who spoke up first, after taking several long moments of simply staring at Castiel, like the angel had suddenly grown another head. „Really? Just like that?"

Bobby frowned and shook his head. „I doubt that," he said drily.

Nobody noticed that Sam had frozen, as suspicion grew in his mind.

„Yeah, why would Crowley do such a thing? What makes a demon like him do anything, anyway?" Dean asked, picking up Bobby's line of thoughts.

„Gabriel," Sam suddenly said very solemnly.

This caused another moment of stunned silence as the others turned towards the younger Winchester, looking at him like they had only just noticed that he was present at all.

„Why would he?" Dean asked, seeming quite exasperated by his brother's persistence on believing in the good in the arch-angel.

„Sam is right, he is one of the two people who could and Raphael certainly wouldn't have done anything for us," Castiel interjected. He obviously had noticed that Dean's patience was running thin and he interfered before a fight between the brothers would start.

„Well, if he actually did, I'm going to sacrifice a box of chocolates for him," Bobby remarked drily. Even though he did not like the prospect of owing the trickster, he was still relieved to call his soul his own again. It had been most unsettling to know it in the hands of a demon. Who knew what he had been up to with it?


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here, as promised, the next chapter. Expect the 12th chapter on Thursday.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

One day passed, then another and another.

Slowly days turned into a week and then another and another.

At the end of the third week Sam began to worry. It was much better to worry than to give in to the darker thoughts that were looming in the back of his mind. The reason for this was the undeniable fact that Gabriel had not returned.

Bobby had gotten his soul back, but the trickster had not turned up to boast about it. At first Sam had simply found it to be odd, but as the angel neglected to show up during the following days, worries began to grow. He was afraid that something had happened to Gabriel, something bad. On the other hand what could harm an arch-angel nowadays? A little voice in the back of Sam's mind had begun to whisper that the angel had simply left him behind. Although Sam didn't want to think like that, it was getting harder to ignore it.

It didn't help that the trickster had run away from unpleasant things before, several times already. Even though Sam couldn't see the unpleasant thing in this, he still couldn't be sure. Maybe Gabriel didn't want to face Dean, maybe he reminded him of his brothers? Or was it about Castiel? Or...

Or maybe it was about Sam.

Sam really wished he knew what was going on. He hoped that nothing had happened to Gabriel, but on the other hand he feared it, because if the angel had run off, then the human would have no way of finding out. All he could do at the moment anyway, was to wait for the trickster to return. There was no way to tell where he was or when he would return, if ever.

The others had already noticed, that something was wrong with Sam. He had become silent and introvert while he waited for a sign of life from... well, his angel. They had of course asked him what was wrong, but the younger Winchester had refused to tell them, changing the subject as soon as the topic would rise up. How could he hope that they would understand? They loved him, yes, but this kind of feelings were pushing it a bit too far. Even if they would not instantly call him a nutcase, Sam didn't know how to explain it, anyway.

The younger Winchester knew, that Dean would assume Gabriel had run off and would scold Sam for being dump enough to let himself get caught up in the trickster's game. And maybe Dean wouldn't be all that wrong about it. There was this sliver of doubt in the back of Sam's mind that simply wouldn't shut up.

* * *

Maybe it was this or another reason that led to Sam one day approaching Dean with an unusual proposal. Well it wasn't all that unexpected or even new, but that didn't help when it came to Dean's reaction.

They were sitting on the Impala's hood one evening somewhere near the road. They hadn't found a suitable hotel - or for that matter any hotel at all – so they had agreed to sleep in the car for tonight. Each of them had a bottle of beer in hand and it wasn't the first they had today. For many days they had not seen a single monster, so that their journey through the country became more of a road trip for fun. In fact they had only hunted twice since the apocalypse had ended and one of those times had actually been a group of teenagers messing around and an unfortunate meeting between a hiker and a cougar.

It was strange, but now that the apocalypse was over they seemed to be trapped in a bubble. There was no goal they were desperately trying to reach, nothing they had to run away from. In fact they didn't quite know what they were supposed to do with themselves. So Sam considered it only logical to pick up a topic they had not talked about since he had agreed to become Lucifer's vessel.

„Dean, maybe we should go our own ways for a while," he suddenly said.

Dean nearly choked on his beer. „What?! What do you mean?"

„What I said before the apocalypse ended," Sam tried to explain. In fact the thought had never quite left his mind. „I said if I don't make it you should go and live some normal apple pie life with Lisa. Well, the apocalypse is over and I'm still here, but I don't have to be dead for that to be true. You should go back to Lisa and try. This is the perfect chance for us to find a bit of normality."

And was it not true? They had done their fair share of fighting evil, so now that they had seen the end of the apocalypse it would only be fair that they took the chance to achieve some happiness and normality in their life.

„And what will you do?" Dean finally asked. Apparently he had already been thinking in similar ways, because he didn't freak out immediately, which Sam took as a good sign.

The younger Winchester took a moment to consider this. In fact he had been thinking more about his brother than about himself in this.

„I don't know yet," he answered honestly. „Maybe I'll go back to school or something."

Dean nodded slowly, his expression had darkened slightly. „So you want to quit?"

Sam knew where this was going and hurriedly explained: „I'm not saying that we should say goodbye and never meet again! All I'm saying is that we could try to have a normal life. We are brothers, Dean, nothing can ever take that away from us."

This seemed to calm the older Winchester down a bit, but the frown wouldn't quite leave his face. „And this has nothing to do with Gabriel?"

Now it was Sam's turn to choke on his beer. He really hadn't thought about the trickster at the moment. „What?"

„This trickster turns up and does all this freaky stuff, which I'm still not sure of why he does it, and now you come up with this. What is going on?" Dean gave him his best „I'm your older brother, I know what is going on inside your head"-look.

„This is not about Gabriel," Sam protested. „Honestly, I think we have been through enough."

But maybe Dean wasn't all that wrong about this having something to do with Gabriel. Maybe the fact that the angel apparently wouldn't return was adding up to this. Sam could really use some distraction from all kinds of supernatural beings at the moment.

„Yeah, right!" Dean remarked sarcastically.

Sam shook his head resignedly. „Dean, all I'm asking is that you try it. If it doesn't work out... well, the Impala and the weapons in it's trunk will still be there."

Dean turned to look at Sam, his gaze seemed to pierce right through his younger brother, like he was searching for something. Several long moments passed, during which nothing was said. Sam was already beginning to think, that Dean wouldn't say anything at all.

„I'll think about it," Dean grumbled at last and it was more than Sam had dared to hope for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Castiel had watched the Winchester brothers during the last few weeks. Sam had become more silent and caught up in his own thoughts since Gabriel had left. Dean in return had become frustrated and had settled for drowning his worries for his brother and the anger because of Sam's strange connection to Gabriel in alcohol.

They had been trying to hunt again, but the only monster they had found had been a minor one that was no real danger for the experienced hunters. It was almost like something was drawing the evil stuff away from the Winchesters. Of course the boys thought that it was the apocalypse and the chaos it had caused for the demons that caused them to keep their heads low, but Castiel knew that monsters were not that organized.

In the end Castiel couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore and decided to do something about it. It had never been his place to interfere into his older brothers' business, but the strange feeling in the back of his mind – Dean would have called it anger – told him that he had do it now. Since he hardly could clean up after his brother, he would get him to do it himself.

So Castiel began to search for Gabriel. He started with all the places the trickster had previously turned up in, but there was no sign of him. Later the younger angel decided to look for strange occurrences that would indicate the trickster's presence, also to no avail.

Still Castiel discovered something else by doing so. It was one morning, as he appeared in the middle of the boys' hotel room – unnoticed of course, he made sure of that – that he saw Sam sitting at the run-down table, searching the internet for news about occurrences that would indicate a monster. At least Castiel at first thought that he was doing so, but as he took a closer look he found that the younger Winchester wasn't searching for monsters. Sam was searching for Gabriel.

During the next days it became obvious that neither, Sam nor Castiel, would be able to find Gabriel in the usual way. Apparently the archangel had not picked up on his trickster past again, so that was not how he could be found. This left Castiel at a loss, because how else was he supposed to find the other angel?

It took him nearly a whole week of constant brooding until Castiel finally came up with a new idea. Instantly he took off to test his theory.

* * *

The sky was gray and it was raining lightly as Castiel turned up on this particular grave-yard. Silently the angel went along the long rows of tombstones, half reading their inscription half scanning the surrounding for a familiar presence.

It didn't take him very long to come within reach of another angel's presence and after that it was easy to follow it's trail. Only seconds later, Castiel rounded a corner to see a familiar shape sitting on the wet grass, several meters away, but still within clear sight, from the grave of Mary Winchester.

„Why here?" Castiel asked the figure that had it's back still turned towards him. The other showed no sign of surprise as he was addressed, most likely he had felt Castiel's presence approach.

„You know who she was. She wanted a normal life for her children, without monsters and demons and such stuff," Gabriel said, apparently ignoring Castiel's question.

„I know that," the younger angel answered a bit confused, because he couldn't see where this was leading.

„Do you think we count as monsters as well?"

Castiel frowned. „Of course not, we are angels of the lord," he reminded his brother.

„Yeah, but what I meant was whether we are one of those things she wanted to keep her kids away from," Gabriel explained patiently.

Oh... Castiel could see his brother's point. He didn't know what to say about it, though. So he settled for something he had seen Dean do several times, when he did not know what to say. He changed the subject.

„If you want to know what she thinks about this, why are you here, instead of talking to her?" Castiel asked, making a vague gesture towards the grave. The other was an archangel after all, so why not visit Mary's soul in heaven. Of course it would be rather rude to do so, but since when did the trickster care about such things?

Gabriel looked up as he heard this and gave his younger brother a halfhearted smile, which seemed to say that the answer was quite obvious. „Because I might not like what she has to tell me."

They fell into silence while Castiel once again didn't know what to say and Gabriel apparently didn't want to speak.

Moments stretched on and turned into minutes, first ten, then more. They were angels and had all eternity to waste, so time was not an important matter in their world. It might be this reason or another that led Castiel to believe that his older brother had most likely spent the last three weeks sitting next to the grave. Once they were thinking about something time and their surrounding ceased to be important for angels, especially when they couldn't discuss their worries with each other.

An hour passed, until Gabriel finally broke the silence. His thoughts seemed to have trailed far away, while silence had stretched around him, because his tone had changed completely, from neutral - almost blank even – to something that could be described as desperate.

„Look at me, I'm an archangel, I'm old, very old and should know better, but still I was stupid enough to fall for my brother's vessel!" Gabriel exclaimed. He held his head in his hands, as he said this, only looking up once, to check whether Castiel had moved.

„Is that a bad thing?" the younger angel asked. He was caught slightly off guard by the unexpected piece of mind he had just been given. It sounded as if the trickster had had an inner discussion which Castiel only got to hear the newest argument of.

Gabriel looked up at his brother again, his gaze questioning. „Do you even know what love is, Castiel?"

Castiel frowned again. The question seemed odd and even a tiny bit ridiculous. „Of course I do. I love our father, you and all my other brothers."

To Castiel's surprise the trickster laughed and shook his head slightly, like the younger angel was a child that had misinterpreted it's parents words, but thought it knew what they were talking about.

„That's family, it's a whole different kind of love. Sam loves Dean above all other things, but that's family," Gabriel explained to his confused brother. „I want to spent the rest of my life with Sam, I want to stay by his side, even if that means to stand up to my brothers, or the whole world even."

Castiel gave Gabriel a look of... pity, maybe? He could see the problem in this and felt compassion. Gabriel was not human and it led to a huge pile of difficulties, from cultural difference to the age gape and all kind of other things. If one thought about it for a while, one got to see how much trouble lay ahead. There was no easy way to go, because either path held more than enough problems.

But did that mean nothing could be done? Had Gabriel not already proven that things could be changed?

„Gabriel," he started reluctantly. The archangel was right, Castiel still knew very little about this special kind of human interaction. „if you want to do so, then do it. You've said so yourself, our father has left the house and the way things are has changed. Maybe this is the beginning of a whole new world for us."

Gabriel fell silent again, but it could be seen on his face that he was thinking.

„Maybe you are right," the trickster said quietly, almost inaudible.

Castiel saw himself winning ground, as the archangel seemed caught up in his own thoughts, so he decided to use the chance he was given. Maybe the trickster needed to be pushed into the right direction, or any direction at all.

„All I'm asking is that you talk to Sam. He doesn't know what is going on and he isn't taking it very well," Castiel said. „You know that he can't find you, so it's up to you to find him."

„I will," Gabriel mumbled. „I just don't know what I'm going to tell him."

„You have not reached a decision, have you?" the younger angel asked, not surprised by this revelation. This decision was not an easy one to make.

„I would say take your time, but he doesn't have all of eternity to wait for you," Castiel reminded.

The trickster seemed to freeze, his whole posture became stiff for a moment. Soon enough the moment passed, though, and the archangel sighed resignedly and a bit frustrated. „I know. You don't need to remind me."

As silence settled once more, Castiel took it as a sign to leave his brother alone. He was already about to turn and walk away, as Gabriel called him back. „Castiel, may I ask you one thing?"

„Of course, brother."

„Do you want to stay with Dean, apart from being his guardian angel?"

Once again Castiel felt caught off guard. It seemed to be a pointless question, but maybe he just didn't get the deeper meaning behind it. „Yes, he is my friend and I hope that he considers me one of his as well."

Gabriel gave a smile, that almost reminded of the one he had given during his best trickster times. „Of course you do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A month and a half had passed, since Sam had last seen Gabriel. Several things had happened in the meantime. The most important thing was probably that the younger Winchester was now traveling on his own. Dean had finally agreed to give „normal life" a chance, two weeks ago and so Sam had practically dumped him in front of Lisa's door to give him no chance to change his mind. The older Winchester still had managed to make Sam promise to 1. always be contactable and 2. visit him within a week. Of course Sam had gladly agreed, it had never been his intention to take off and never return. Still he wanted his brother to be happy and if it meant he had to push him a bit, it was a sacrifice he would willingly make.

Sam on the other hand was not so sure what he was supposed to do with himself. He had settled for driving around in his new car – for he had left the Impala with Dean – and occasionally labored in bars along the road. Every day Dean would call and ask how he was fairing and Sam would always state that he was doing just fine. And maybe he was... there was no trouble along the road, no problems he had to deal with. Everything was working out just fine, at the moment.

Dean had moved in with Lisa and Ben, although he kept insisting that it was only temporary and it seemed to work. Of course there were some problems that came with trying to adjust to a life he had never led before, but Sam would encourage him to go on and most of the times he was quite amused by the troubles his brother had run into. For example Sam one evening received a call from his agitated brother who had apparently settled in a bar after an argument he had had with Lisa about door locks. Dean had replaced every lock he found in the house on the second day, because they were all inadequate in his eyes. It had went so far that every opening in the house had been secured by some kind of lock, even the smallest of windows and the cat flap.

As Sam had visited that weekend, he had laughed for quite a while as he had seen the – in comparison - massive lock that kept the cat flap closed. To everyone who had not seen the things the Winchesters had seen it must have seemed ridiculous.

But after Dean had equipped the household with all kinds of things he claimed were absolutely necessary (like a huge pile of salt and a barrel of water with a rosary on it's ground) things seemed to have settled. Lisa had let him do those preparations and kept calm, for she knew that Dean had been through a lot.

Sam visited every Sunday, it had become a ritual from the first time. It kept him from wandering off too far and it made him feel like he belonged somewhere as well. If this was what normal should feel like he could very well settle for it, even though he still didn't know what to make of his own life.

What surprised Sam though was that Castiel kept in contact with the Winchesters and Bobby. Dean had told him that the angel showed up once a or twice a week, out of the blue like he always had, and although it was left unspoken Sam could tell that Dean was happy about it. The angel had become a part of their family and it would have hurt them both to never see him again.

The only one who seemed to mind the angel's visits was Sam. It was not because he disliked Castiel's presence or anything, not even the fact that his presence reminded him of his own angel's absence, no it were the questions that bugged Sam. Every time he saw Castiel, the angel would ask whether he had been in contact with Gabriel. At first it seemed like mere interest, but as the question became a constant factor in their interaction Sam became suspicious.

„Look, if you know something just tell me," he had urged one day, as he couldn't stand the strange look Castiel was giving him anymore.

„I know not where my brother currently is," the angel had answered and Sam had roughly said: „Then stop asking."

Later Sam would think that it maybe had been unwise to do so, because as he thought about it he sensed that Castiel was trying to hint something. Still he didn't dare to ask. What if he wouldn't want to know what the angel could tell him?

* * *

One day Sam sat down on the run down motel bed, he could currently call his own. It was past midnight and he had just returned from his shift in the bar he was currently working in. Exhausted he nearly dropped himself onto the cheap covers and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

God, he was lonely. He didn't regret leaving Dean with Lisa but on nights like this he wished he wasn't all on his own. Of course he could call, although it was the middle of the night and he would most likely wake everyone up...

No, he wouldn't call his brother right now. The things he wanted to talk about he couldn't discuss with him anyway. Sam considered praying for Castiel, but truth be told, he wasn't as close to the angel as Dean was and it seemed rather desperate to call for an angel, his brother's guardian angel of all things.

Oh, Sam wished he could see Gabriel again. It was ridiculous, after all the angel had all but dumped him, but Sam missed him nevertheless. If he could change it, he would, but he simply couldn't. He told himself that it was because there had been no clean cut. Gabriel had vanished and left behind too much unfinished business. That was it, it wasn't like Sam felt a fool for still hoping the angel would turn up again, which he certainly didn't!

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by something landing on his head. It was only a soft touch, but being trained as a hunter his senses were always on edge. Slightly startled Sam reached up and pulled the thing from his head, where it had come to rest. It was a candy wrapper.

From somewhere behind Sam a poorly muffled laughter was to be heard. The young hunter spun around as fast as his sitting position would allow it. Then he froze.

„Hello there, Sammy," Gabriel greeted like he had been invited.

Sam didn't know how to react. He had half a mind to jump over to where the trickster was standing and deliver a few well aimed punches. On the other hand that would surely cause the angel to vanish...

Gabriel seemed to sense the tension in the air, because his smile froze and crumbled, until there was nothing but a uncertain frown on his face.

All the while Sam tried to decide what to do. He felt like he was suddenly dumped into the ocean and had to struggle to free himself from the water. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn't decide what to do first.

As he finally found his voice again, his words were little more than a whisper: „You came back."

It sounded more like a question than anything else, but Sam decided not to mind it.

„Yes," Gabriel said slowly.

As Sam remained silent, the trickster went on. „I've done a lot of thinking lately."

The human frowned. Most likely he wouldn't want to hear the rest of it, but on the other hand he couldn't imagine what it would be like to never hear it. A clean cut would be better than aimlessly trailing through the fog forever. „And what was the result?"

„That I'm thinking too much," Gabriel smirked.

Sam nearly gaped. This was not what he had expected. Still it didn't explain anything, the human couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad sign.

„Care to explain?"

Gabriel fidgeted for a moment, seeming slightly uncomfortable in his own skin. For a moment Sam even suspected the angel would vanish again, but nothing like that happened.

„You know, liking you only brings me into trouble sooner or later. There are going to be so many problems..." the trickster trailed off. His expression had turned quite serious and Sam feared that it was a bad sign.

„So you came to say goodbye?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice steady, although there was a growing lump in his throat. Damn! It shouldn't be that hard to face the truth. He had seen this coming, he should have known from the very first moment. After all it was the trickster he was dealing with here.

„No, I came to say hello," Gabriel said with a half-smile, worriedly waiting for Sam's reaction.

„What?!" Sam exclaimed. This was just plainly ridiculous! He didn't know what to make of it and least of all what to say about it.

„I've heard that Dean and you are trying to lead normal lives now," Gabriel went on, obviously attempting to give silence no place to settle. Maybe that was a good thing, because the silence that lingered around them, trying to approach, would not so easily be broken once it fell upon them.

„Well, I'm not sure if this is the definition of „normal"," the trickster gestured towards their surrounding „anyway, I'd like to try... if you want me to."

„What?!"

Sam was sure by now that this was some kind of strange dream. It was possible that he had had a drink too much last night, which caused this crazy hallucination. This couldn't be real. There was no way this could be real. If it was one of them – maybe even both – had gone mad.

While considering which of those options applied in this case, Sam simply stared at Gabriel, his face blank with surprise and the disability to understand what was going on. Somewhere the train of information had rushed by and Sam felt like he had never even stood a chance to catch up with it.

Gabriel seemed to take the Winchester's silence as a bad thing, for he grew more nervous with every passing moment. The trickster started to fidget again while he waited for another response. Obviously he wasn't going to explain his previous statement any further, possibly because he thought it explained itself.

So as Sam didn't say anything, waiting for a response himself, the angel seemed to get uncomfortable and the human could see where this would be leading. The trickster would vanish again, most likely for ever this time. May things be as they wanted to, Sam was not willing to let him go just yet. The situation wasn't the best, but they needed to be solved, otherwise he could never put this to rest. The prospect of having to wonder what could have been for the rest of his life was not very appealing one.

„No wait," Sam called Gabriel back, although the angel had not made a move in any direction yet. „Let me... I thought you said... only problems and..." Why was it so hard to find the right words? Everyone talked, it was human nature after all, so why was it so hard for Sam to voice his thoughts? It was frustrating!

„What is going on here, Gabriel?" Sam finally managed to ask.

Gabriel took a moment before he answered. He seemed to consider his next words carefully. Maybe he had come to realize that Sam didn't understand what he was getting at. „I said, I was thinking too much and I mean it. All those problems that could or will occur in the future... why worry about them now? After all we've been through the apocalypse, there is little we can't deal with, right?"

Once more Sam gaped. Gabriel couldn't really mean what the human thought he meant. Was he really willing to stay? With Sam? That couldn't be what he meant, right? But what else could his words mean? Sam couldn't think of another way to interpret those words.

„You really mean it?" Sam finally asked disbelievingly. Internally he braced himself for denial, that he had misunderstood the angel. This was the trickster after all, he certainly wasn't considering to... quit being the trickster?

„Yes," Gabriel said confidently. „I mean it, I want to try."

Now it was up to Sam to make a decision. Did he want to accept the offer? Normally – with another human – he would have asked for time to think things through, but with the angel he wasn't sure whether such a request wouldn't be taken as rejection. There was very much he had to think about, very much indeed.

On the other hand Gabriel could be right. Maybe thinking too much on this matter was a bad idea. What good could possibly come from it? Logic said that it was a stupid thing to hope for a common future. So why should he think about it, if the outcome was already clear?

„Sounds good," Sam finally agreed. „But Gabriel... I really like you and you mean a lot to me, I hope you know that and keep it in mind."

„I do and I will," Gabriel answered seriously. „You mean a lot to me, too."

And it had to be true, Sam thought, otherwise the trickster would not have bothered to return. So he would have to wait and see what the future held. Maybe this was what „normal life" could offer the younger Winchester.

* * *

And so it came to pass that the Winchesters celebrated Christmas at Bobby's this year. Dean had brought Lisa and Ben along, and even Castiel was present. All in all it seemed like an ordinary family had gathered and it was easy to forget the troubles they had been through not even a year ago.

While Lisa was talking to Castiel, apparently attempting to get to know this friend of Dean better, the older Winchester and Bobby were discussing the pros and cons of „normal life" over a glass of whiskey. All the while Sam was very content with watching Ben and his new friend compare their best pranks while eating an awful lot of sweets. As the older "child" looked up Sam gave him a loving smile and got one in return.

"Normal life" might not be perfect but Sam was content with the way it had turned out for him. Never would he have guessed that Gabriel could fit into their little family so well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, erm, this is the end then. It's a bit cheesy I know, but hey... Oh and look at that, it's an evil number of chapters ;-)

I hope you liked the story and I want to thank you for following this story and for all the nice reviews. It's great that you have put up with me for 13 chapters ;-)


End file.
